parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Rescuers (Nixcorr26 Pet Style) Trailer/Transcript
Transcript: Trailer 1: *Narrator: At last, after four years in production, comes the crowning achievement in Nixcorr26 animation and storytelling, The Rescuers. *Fievel Mousekewitz/Bernard: Look out! Here she comes! *Narrator: A bold new adventure. *Aunt Figg/Madame Medusa: Where is she? Where is she? You get down there and find the big diamond OR YOU WILL NEVER SEE THAT TEDDY AGAIN!!! *Olivia Flaversham/Miss Bianca: That poor little girl. *Fievel/Bernard: We gotta find her and help her. *Narrator: Meet a cast of captivating new Nixcorr26 characters. *Basil of Baker Street/Chairmouse: This emergency meeting of the International Rescue Aid Society is now in session. As you know, our society has never failed to answer a call for help. *Olivia/Bianca: Oh, Mr. Basil, please. Please, may I have this assignment? *Narrator: Fievel Mousekewitz and Olivia Flaversham, two secret agents on a date with destiny. Nigel the pelican, an airline pilot on the skills. *Fievely/Bernard: Are-are you hurt, sir? *Nigel/Orville: Nope. One of my better landings, bud. *Narrator: Zipper. *Zipper/Evinrude: (cough and charging): Da-da-da-da-da-daaaaaaaaaaa! *Narrator: The outworn fly. *Olivia/Bianca: Poor Zipper! Your carburator is all pooped out. *Narrator: With the voices of Charlotte Rae,... *Aunt Figg/Madame Medusa: I've got to have the Devil's Eye! *Narrator: ...Max Aguilera,... *Fievel/Bernard: Holy mackerel. Th-that's it! *Narrator: ...and Vivienne Jolie-Pitt. *Olivia/Bianca: The Devil's Eye! *Narrator: You'll see action! Dazzling adventure! Here's all the warmth and charm of Nixcorr26 animation at its best. *Nigel/Orville: Mayday! Mayday! *Narrator: Nixcorr26 Productions' The Rescuers. *The Sheriff of Nottingham/Luke: What's happening? *Friend Owl/Deacon Owl: Do they want us now? *Gopher/Gramps: We're gonna have us a rip-snortin' fight! *Narrator: You absolutely, positively must see The Rescuers. *Nigel/Orville: (coughs) *Aunt Figg/Madame Medusa: Or else! Trailer 2: *(Nigel panting) *Narrator: Meet Nigel the pelican, Fievel Mousekewitz and Olivia Flaversham the secret agents, Anne Marie the desperate,... *(Water gushes at Anne Marie and sweeps her away) *Narrator: ...Zipper the outworn fly,... *Zipper/Evinrude: Da-da-da-da-da-daaaaaaaaaaa! *Narrator: ...Muttley and Ferdinand,... *(Muttley and Ferdinand growl) *Narrator: ...and the outrageous Aunt Figg. *Aunt Figg/Madame Medusa: I've got to have the Devil's Eye! *Fievel Mousekewitz/Bernard: Holy mackerel. Th-that's it! *Narrator: Nixcorr26 Productions' super-animated fantasy,... *Nigel/Orville: Mayday! *Narrator: ...The Rescuers! This summer on computers everywhere! Trailer 3: *Narrator: Coming to YouTube for the first time! *(Zipper buzzing and revving) *Narrator: Nixcorr26's original classic, The Rescuers! *(Ferdinand growls) *Narrator: It's Fievel and Olivia on their very first rescue mission to save Anne Marie from Aunt Figg! *Anne Marie/Penny: Put me down, Muttley! *(Organ pops out Fievel) *Narrator: It's runaway fun and soaring Nixcorr26 adventure! *Gopher/Digger: Where'd everybody go? (is stepped on by the Sheriff of Nottingham) *Narrator: On land, on sea, and in the air! *Zipper/Evinrude: Da-da-da-da-da-daaaaaaaaaaa! *Big Mama, The Sheriff of Nottingham, The March Hare, The Troubadour, and Gopher/Swamp Folks: Charge! *(Aunt Figg is slammed against a steel pole) *Narrator: It's Nixcorr26's original classic, The Rescuers! Coming this summer to YouTube for the first time! Trailer 4: *Narrator: A classic adventure is coming to YouTube! *Olivia Flaversham/Miss Bianca: So exciting! *Narrator: Nixcorr26's 23rd animated masterpiece, The Rescuers! *Zipper/Evinrude: Da-da-da-da-da-daaaaaaaaaaa! *Olivia/Bianca: Adventure! Thrills, intrigue! *Narrator: Two pint-sized mice, Fievel and Olivia,... *Olivia/Bianca: Hurry! *(Zipper buzzing and revving) *Narrator: ...journey deep into the mysterious world in the bayou with their friends, Nigel... *Nigel/Orville: Sufferin' Sassafrass! *Narrator: ...and Zipper. *(Zipper buzzes) *Narrator: To rescue the young orphan girl, Anne Marie... *Anne Marie/Penny: Did you hear that, Teddy? *Narrator: ...from the evil Aunt Figg! *Aunt Figg/Madame Medusa: Bring her back, boys! *(Lickboot and Muttley are shot in the rears) *Narrator: Leonard Maltin calls The Rescuers a breath of fresh air... *Thomas O'Malley/Rufus: I bet my whiskers on it! *Narrator: ...with humor, imagination, and art... *(Nigel laughs) *Narrator: ...and a delightful cast of characters. *Anne Marie/Penny: Hello, Olivia! Hi, Fievel! *(Muttley and Ferdinand are submerged in water) *Narrator: This summer, you can own all the adventure... *Fievel Mousekewitz/Bernard: Hang on! *Nigel/Orville: Here we go! *Narrator: ...of this timeless Nixcorr26 treasure. *(The Sheriff of Nottingham yells) *Narrator: Nixcorr26's 23rd animated masterpiece, The Rescuers! Category:Nixcorr26 Category:Nixcorr26 Transcripts Category:Movie trailers-spoof Category:Trailers Category:Movie Trailer Spoof Category:Trailer Spoof Category:Movie Trailer Spoofs Category:Trailer Ideas Category:The Rescuers Trailers